Redemption
by melsbenoists
Summary: I'm going to redeem Jesse St. James. Jesse's POV of the Back 9. including cute, missing St Berry scenes. please read. you will enjoy.
1. HellO

**Hello my lovely St. Berry fans. Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I know I have other storys at the moment but I thought what they hell? This is sort of my Redemption for Jesse. Trying to make him seem like an actually boy with a soul who unintentionally fell in love with a girl and had to break her heart, in turn breaking his own. Im a Finchel fan but nothing can beat St. Berry. This story will have nine chapter, one for every one of the back nine, and will be in Jesse's POV. I hope you all enjoy and please take the time to read my other St. Berry/ Finchel fic Totally Fucked. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… sigh… if I did Jesse and Rachel would have had some sort of closure at the end of season 1.**

I strutted down the halls of Carmel High School. _My _school. They worshiped me here. Most of the Jocks knew not to mess with me, just because I sing in Vocal Adrenaline doesn't mean I'm not packing a mean left hook, and all of the girls wanted me. It's my senior year and I was ready to win my fourth consecutive National title and leave this dump of a town. With the help of a few of my teachers and my coach Ms. Corcoran I had a full ride to UCLA. The next four years of my life were set in stone, now I can just sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Jesse!" I turned my head to the right of me and noticed a petite freshman from Vocal Adrenaline. I don't really know her name. Brooke, Briana, Brittany … Her pale green eyes sparkled when I gave her my famous smirk. "I-I just wanted to say… you were incredible at practice yesterday. You totally deserve that solo." I adjusted my messenger bag on my shoulder.

"I deserve every solo." I replied back, when I looked back at her she was grinning ear to ear. She nervously pushed some hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah." She sighed. "You're the best male lead in the group. I just hope when I'm a senior I can get as lucky as you." She smiled up at me again and then I noticed Andrea, our female lead, walking next to me.

"Bridget." Ah Bridget. She looked frightened by Andrea and I chuckled to myself. The girl had been trying for years to get with me, usually coming up with the excuse that since we're both the leads in VA that we'd make a perfect power couple. But truth be told, Andrea annoyed me to no end, I could handle her bitchy-I'm-better-than-anyone attitude, I just can't handle the rest of her. "Leave. Now. Unless you want to get booted off Vocal Adrenaline and be shunned by this entire school, causing you to drop out and attend that god awful McKinley High School and have to be in their horrific glee club." Bridget's eyes became wide and she quickly left my side.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh And?" I asked using the nickname I knew made her melt. What can I say I loved the feeling of having any girl become mush in my hands.

"She needed to back off. That girl was way out of line. She was practically hanging all over you. How could you stand it?" She asked appalled.

"She was talking Andrea. And she wasn't even touching me. You on the other hand need to let go." I pulled my hand from her death grip and walked away. I walked into my Drama class and sat down just as the bell rang.

* * *

"That was dreadful. You're voices make me want to become deaf, how are we supposed to take home Nationals when you all suck at practice? You know what? This just can not possibly get any better. Leave. Practice is over." Shelby Corcoran ordered the group to leave, I knew she hated the number. Andrea picked the song this week, she was a good singer but she only knew how to choose songs that made her sound great. The rest of the group was flat and they were missing every other dance step.

"Jesse." I heard Shelby call out my name from her table in the fifth row and I turned to her when the rest of the group was off stage. "You need to pick a new number. Something that will make these kids sound good. I want you to find a song and bring it tomorrow, sheet music and all. You got it kid?" I nodded and walked off stage. I guess I could go to the music store now that we were aloud to leave early.

Suddenly Andrea was in front of my, her hands grazing my chest. "Jesse!" She squealed, apparently she was feeling quite confident after that number. I didn't want to deal with her at the moment. "So I was thinking maybe this Friday you and I could grab some dinner. You know to go over ideas for VA." I could tell she felt the need to add the explanation so she didn't seem desperate. But lets face it, she passed desperate 3 years ago. "And then go see a movie after… but that's just for fun."

"Andrea… no sorry." I knew I was a jackass at times, but I needed to be blunt with her, I've tried to be subtle for the last year and look where I ended up. "Now I have to go, I have to find a new number for the team." I grabbed her hands which had descended down toward my belt and removed them from me. She seemed disappointed but when I mentioned the new number she perked up.

"Oh are you going to the music store? I'll come with. You'll need my creative input." I rolled my eyes and tried to move away from her, but I was like a bug catcher and she was my moth.

"No it's fine. I can do it on my own." I got free from her and started to walk away, but the girl was persistent.

"St. James! Come on, you need me!" She called out as I walked through the other members of VA. The girl was starting to make a fool of herself.

"No believe me I don't." I made it past the last member and pushed my way out the side entrance. I'd change in the car, I can't handle being around her any longer.

* * *

I walked into the music store, my performance outfit in the back seat of my Range Rover. Shelby constantly bitched about how expensive they are, but God it was a white button down, black skinny jeans, and a skinny black tie. I could find that anywhere.

The bell rang above my head, signaling the cashier that I had arrived. I smiled politely at her and she returned the gesture. I spent many of my free days here, so I knew all the employees by name. I went over to the catalogue, it held ever piece of inventory in its 300 pages. I started to flip through the pages, stopping at ACDC. We hadn't done a classic rock number in awhile, and _Highway To Hell_ was a song I could see us singing well. The chorography wouldn't be hard either.

Suddenly the bell rang again, I looked up to see a very familiar girl walk in. She had deep brown eyes and defined cheek bones. Her hair was a glossy dark brown color and her wardrobe… well it wasn't horrific, but it could be improved. She gave Carol, the cashier, a brief hello before walking over to the music book sections. I instantly recognized her as the McKinley High glee club female lead, Rachel Berry. I saw her at sectionals, Shelby sent me there to see if any of the other clubs were at our level. New Directions wasn't, but they were close. I ducked behind a bookcase before I was spotted.

Once I heard her voice I was hooked, I had to know everything about her. I learned she was a sophomore, she had two gay fathers, and that most of her fellow peers hated her to no end. But when she sang, I felt as if she was the only person who could keep up vocally with me. Even Andrea couldn't compare to her voice. She was incredible, when she sang Barbara I was a little shocked. I think she was the first person to ever get close to being as magnificent at Barbara. Carol sent me a questioning glance and I gave her one back.

I then realized what I was doing. I was Jesse St. James, the star of Vocal Adrenaline, and I was cowering like the lion from _The Wizard of Oz_. I straightened up, fixed my outfit and casually strolled over to her. She was flipping through a Lionel Richie song book. I placed my finger at the top of the book and pushed it downward. Rachel seemed surprised.

"Lionel Richie Huh? One of my favorites." I grinned at her and she seemed to have a current lost of speech, it was soon over.

"Oh my God you're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline." She seemed to talk when she was nervous, and state the obvious.

"And you're Rachel Berry. I saw you perform at Sectionals. You're rendition of _Don't Rain On My Parade _was flawed. You totally lacked Barbara's emotional depth… but you're talented." I had no idea where the backhanded complement came from, usually when I met new people I turned on the charm, but she seemed different. It seems as this was the Jesse St. James she was expecting, but she doesn't seem disappointed, the farthest thing from it actually. I grabbed the book out of her hand and walked away, she was right on my tail. "This is one of my favorite hunts. I like to come here and flip through the celebrity biographies, pick up some life style tips. I'm a senior now so this year is kind of my victory lap, snagging a fourth consecutive National championship would just be gravy." I kept expecting her to leave, calling me a jackass as she left, but she did no such thing. I wanted to stop saying such douche bag things, but it was like word vomit. She seemed to find it captivating though, so I didn't stop. "I'm getting out of Ohio soon. I've got a full ride to a little school called _The University of California Los Angles_, maybe you've heard of it, it's in Los Angles." _Way to go Jesse, insult her intelligence, now she'll walk out of here for sure, not before slapping you across the face._ She seemed to like hearing about my accomplishment. I looked at her and then at the book, an idea struck me. "What do you say we take it for a spin?"

"Here? Ah-no I'm kind of nervous." I smiled, she was so innocent.

"Ahhh, I remember when I used to get nervous. Come on, I do this all the time. I like to give impromptu concerts for the homeless, it's so important to give back." She smiled, I temporarily lost my breath. I knew she wouldn't sing unless I pushed her into it, what better way then singing? My hands started to glide over the keys, I silently thanked my mother for the years of piano lesions.

_I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you_

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello!  
I've just got to let you know

Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you

"We should do this more often. How's Friday night?" She smiled at me, and I knew she was hooked.

* * *

I pulled up to Rachel's middle class house. Smaller than mine, but I could even tell walking up to the house it was more of a home than I ever had. After our duet in the music store Rachel took out a pen and a rather large sticky note pad out of her purse. _I'm always prepared for when a new glee idea comes to me._ She explained, a grin broke out on my face. She wrote down her number and address, signing her name at the bottom and drawing a star next to it in the gold ink of the pen she was using. I knew then she was perfect for me.

When I got to the front door I smoothed my black v-neck and straightened my royal blue leather jacket, then knocked lightly on the front door. The door opened before I could pull my hand away and standing in front of me were two men. The one closest to me was a short, Jewish looking man with a balding head and glasses. Behind him was a much taller black man with a mustache. I'm guessing they are Rachel's fathers. "Hello. I am Jesse St. James. You must be Rachel's fathers?" I smiled my famous smile and stuck my hand out.

"Leroy!" The Jewish man said as he grabbed my hand and started shaking it frantically. "This is my partner Hiram. It's so nice to meet you Jesse. Oh come in." I started to see where Rachel got her rambling from, but Leroy seemed friendly enough. They took me in and I settled down on their living room couch, silently begging for Rachel to be done. It's not that I'm intimated by her fathers, although Hiram does look like a bodyguard, it's just, I don't know how well my charm will work on her fathers. "So Jesse, tell us about you're self." Leroy said, smiling at me.

This was surprising. I was sure Rachel would have gushed to her fathers by now about the incredible boy she met at the music store. I guess not. "How long do you have?" I joked. Leroy laughed along but I could tell Hiram was skeptical about letting his little girl go out with me, the big bad senior. "I am the _lead vocalist_ in Vocal Adrenaline. I've got a scholarship to UCLA, and then I'm moving to New York to be on Broadway." I smiled at the end, content with the answer. I felt like I was answering a question for a panel of judges at the Miss America competition.

"Yes, Rachel has told us _that_. But I would like to know about you. You're family, do you have a job?" I could tell Leroy was about to go on but Rachel stepped down stairs. I looked up at her and I could have sworn I gulped. She had on a rose colored short sleeved shirt with a loose tie around the front. She paired it with a skirt that looked tan from far away, but up close it was actually tiny tan circles on a sliver background. She also had on a pair of cream heals that made her legs longer than ever. Her makeup was light, but she looked gorgeous, her hair was curled and it framed her face.

"Hi Jesse… Is this okay for where we're going?" She questioned, I could tell she was nervous. But she looked stunning and perfect for what I had in store.

"It's just right. I'm actually a tad underdressed." I confessed. Rachel's eyebrow shot up.

"Jesse St. James not prepared? Call all the local news stations and inform them the apocalypse has begun." I chuckled at her humor, as did her fathers. I then remembered they were in the room and turned toward them.

"What time should I have her home?" I questioned, Rachel looked at them as well.

"Midnight at the latest." Hiram answered. It was the first time I'd heard him speak and his voice was not what I was expecting. I nodded and assured them Rachel would be home before that. Rachel quickly said goodbye to her fathers and I walked her out the door to my maroon 67' Mustang. It was an 18th birthday present from my parents, and I was grateful that they had remembered my birthday, let alone prize me with such an amazing gift.

"Maroon?" Rachel questioned. I glanced at her and she looked from me to the car. "I was expecting black." She smirked and skipped over to the car. I think I could get used to this girl.

* * *

I walked down the halls of Carmel High School and for the first time I had an actual smile on my face. A smile because I was happy, not because I just won another competition, or because I was being hit on, but because my date with Rachel was everything and more.

"_So Jesse St. James… Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked as I drove down the street to exit her neighborhood. I could tell she got slightly nervous when I turned the opposite way of town._

"_I thought we'd see a show. I mean who better to see a musical with than a girl with knowledge of Broadway that might be greater than my own." She gave me a questioning smile and I knew she wanted to know where we were going at the exact moment. I opened the glove compartment and pulled out two tickets and handed them to her. He face contorted to an expression of shear shock to excitement in under 5 seconds._

"_Spring Awakening?" She questioned, just above a whisper. I nodded and she let out a slight squeal of excitement. I looked at her and her eyes sparkled. "Jesse! Spring Awakening was jaw dropping! It was boundary pushing and forever changed Broadway." She then came to the realization of something. "Jesse it has a sex scene." I then realized how innocent Rachel Berry really is._

"_Does that mean you don't want to go?" I questioned with a grin, already knowing her answer._

"_NO!" She jumped, the thought of not seeing the musical seemed to sadden and scare her at the same time. "Believe me we are going."_

"_Good, because I got us stage seats." I didn't think she would, but Rachel Berry leaned over and kissed me, just a slight peck, but it had more feeling in it than most of my make out sessions with random girls. I looked at her again and smiled, she smiled back._

Of course the universe knew I can't be truly happy for a whole 2 minutes so they send something to ruin my mood. Cue Andrea.

"Jesse. Just the man I wanted to see. So I was thin- What's going on?" She questioned the smile the second she saw it. Even she knew I never truly smiled. I contemplated lying to her, or telling the truth. In the end the truth won, not because it's the right thing to do, God no, but because I knew it'd piss her off.

"My date the other night was unbelievable." I stated. Andrea did not seem happy with my statement.

"Date?" She questioned. I nodded, her face became distorted. She suddenly stepped in front of me, keeping me from going anywhere. "Who is she? Is it Melody from VA? Or that girl in you're French class? Who Jesse?" It still boggled my mind to think Andrea thought she had some sort of claim over me.

"She doesn't go here. Thank god. Then I wouldn't have to worry about her safety." Andrea ignored the last part.

"What? Is she a better singer than me? Dancer? What Jesse?" This girl had issues and she really needed to see the guidance counselor. But I answered her, knowing it would put her over the edge, truthfully.

"She is the only girl I have ever met that is vocally at my level. She blows you and the rest of the VA girls out of the water." Andrea was stunned and I took it as my time to escape. I walked around her and continued down the hall, but turned around to say one last thing. "Andrea? Give up on the dream that we will one day live happily ever after. It's not going to happen." I knew that was a jackass move but I had to be blunt.

I walked down the hallway and toward my locker when I heard Shelby Corcoran call out my name. I turned around, my previous smile back on my face. "Did you get a song?" She questioned.

"Yes. Highway to Hell. ACDC. Everything is on you're desk." I smiled bigger and opened my locker.

"What is that you're doing with you're face? Why are you doing that?" She questioned.

"Smiling. And I'm doing it because my new girlfriend is amazing." I answered.

"Yeah I don't care about that. And stop _smiling_. It'll give you age marks prematurely." With that she walked off. I considered dropping my smile, but I thought of Rachel again and I couldn't.

_I dropped Rachel off at her front door, 11:30 sharp. I hoped it was an appropriate time, and that her fathers wouldn't want to kill me. "Thank you so much Jesse. I don't think anything can make this night better." She said, grinning ear to ear._

"_Oh believe me, I'll make it better." She looked up at me through her dark lashes and smiled. I couldn't handle it anymore, in one swoop my lips had captured hers. I pulled her into me and her arms seemed to be pinned to her sides. I could feel her melt into me and I knew her legs were becoming weak. I cupped her cheek and pulled away, gave her two more soft kisses and then bid her __adieu__._

_

* * *

_

_Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too, yeah_

_Im on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
im on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
im on the highway to hell  
highway to hell_

_Don't stop me_

"STOP! Please dear God just stop. Seriously guys? It's like watching beige paint dry. Can everybody please look at Jesse." Everyone turned their attention toward me. "Jesse give us a show face." I smiled a smile that would make a clown jealous. Everyone studied my face, but really, how hard is it to put on a show face. I do it every day of my life. "That's a show face guys. You want to look so talented it's literally hurting you. I want a look that's so optimistic it could cure cancer." We all flashed Shelby our smiles, it seemed to make her happier. "That's what I'm talking about. Take five everybody, drink a red bull." As I walked off stage I noticed the New Directions coach walking toward Shelby. Oh man I'm screwed. She'll find out I'm with Rachel and make me break up with her, or worse… cut me from the team.

I walked over to my bag and took out my phone, noticing I had a text from Rachel.

_Finn wanted me back. I told him no, that I was with you. He ratted us out to Schue. Beware. Xoxo Rachel_

I looked at the bottom of the text. _Stored at 2:53 pm._ I looked at the clock in the backstage of the theatre, it was already 4:27. I quickly typed a reply and walked back on stage, slightly pissed because of that Neanderthal. If he thought he was getting her back then he was sadly mistaken. "Okay everyone. Practice is over. Jesse." I turned my attention toward Shelby. "Meet me in my office first thing tomorrow." Everyone around me oohhhed like a bunch of 3 year olds, I ignored them like most days. I nodded to Shelby, knowing the conversation was about my new relationship with Rachel. Once Shelby left with that New Directions coach everyone picked up their stuff and left.

* * *

"They threatened to kick me out! ME!" Rachel vented to me on the phone. I was currently lounging on my couch, listening to Rachel rant about the glee kids. "They told me I was _replaceable_." She spat the word, venom in her voice. "Can you believe that? I mean I carry them, practically win Sectionals for them and they threaten to kick me out!" She let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do Jesse, I mean I love Glee, but I don't want to give you up to stay." That made me think, would I give up Vocal Adrenaline to be with Rachel? Sacrifice my future as a _Star_ for a relationship that might fizzle out in the future? Was she worth it… I didn't know at the moment.

"Then let's break up." I said casually. I could hear Rachel choke on her words and I could imagine her facial expression. Her eyes wide, sad, her mouth open, making incoherent words.

"You're breaking up with me?" She finally questioned, it sounded like she was ready to cry.

"That's what you're going to tell the Glee kids. Of course it wont be true, but how would they know if we're together or not?" She let out a sigh of relief and I could tell I had her going for a few seconds.

"Okay, easy enough. It'll be a good acting exercise." I chuckled slightly.

"Rachel Berry, does everything you do better you're chances of Broadway?" I asked.

"Of course. Why Jesse St. James? Don't you?" She countered.

"Of course." I answered. She suddenly became the bubbly Rachel Berry I knew.

"So Jesse. Did you notice how our initials match those of Romeo and Juliet? It's as if we were destined to be star crossed lovers, forbidden to love each other." I smiled, I had realized this yesterday, I was amazed Rachel had just figured it out now.

"It was destiny. It was written in the stars." I answered, I could hear her sigh on the other side and I smiled. "I must leave now Juliet. Farewell, dear Capulet."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Rachel recited, I smiled and I heard her hang up, I did the same.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked when I walked into Shelby's office in the Arts wing of out school. Shelby was the school's choir teacher, along with Vocal Adrenaline coach and the director of most of our school musicals.

"Rachel Berry." She answered. I shifted slightly in my chair, nervous about where this conversation was headed. I could tell Shelby wanted to say more, so I stayed quite until she spoke up. It took her a few minutes but it happened. "She's my daughter."

"Excuse me?" I questioned. Rachel Berry, my girlfriend, star of New Directions, was Shelby Corcoran's, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, daughter. "You're daughter?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes. I would like you to befriend her Jesse." She said. This was not what I had expected at all. I wiped the confused look off my face and put on one that showed no emotion.

"Believe me Shelby. I'm past the friend stage." She glared at me, eyes blazing. "Can I ask why?"

"Because I want to get to know her." She said, she seemed to think it was the most logical explanation in the world, but I needed more information. She quickly realized this. "I can't contact her until she's 18. But if she comes looking for me, if she wants to get to know me, then we can have a relationship. When I heard her at Sectionals," I gave her a questioning look. "Youtube." She stated and I nodded. "I just knew she was my little girl, I did some research and it was true."

"Then what do you need me for?" I questioned.

"You need to push her, get her to want to get to know me."

"Fine, it'll be a good acting exercise for me." _It'll be a good acting exercise._ "What about our relationship?" I asked, nervous for the answer.

"I really don't care about it. You two can fall in love and elope for all I care, I just want to know her." She said. "Now get in there and get me my little girl." I nodded, I could tell this conversation was over so I got up and left her office. My phone beeped on the way out. _One new text_. I opened the text and saw it was from Rachel.

_Finn proclaimed his love for me again. He told me he's not going to give up, he thinks he has a chance because we are 'broken up'. Just thought I should let you know he has no chance, you're all mine. Xoxo Rachel_

_And you're mine. Be safe Juliet. –J_

_And you Romeo. Xoxo Rachel_

_

* * *

_

I was lounging on the wall on the side of theatre, going over my homework from the day. The theatre always helped me think. Suddenly the back entrance opened and a girl in a plaid dress walked up to the stage. Once she spoke I realized it was Rachel. "Jesse?" She called out, she looked sadder than normally. I stood up and turned on the spotlight, she looked right into it. "Whose there? I carry a rape whistle!" Rachel threatened, I laughed slightly and turned the light off.

"It's just me." I said coming off the side of the stage. Rachel seemed to relax immediately, her breathing returned to its normal rhythm. "Most spots are 25 hundred watts. This one is ten times brighter. We have to wear sunscreen on stage but it's worth it." I didn't know why I always felt like I need to brag to Rachel, maybe because I thought that if I wasn't this big star she'd drop me flat.

"I guess everything is bigger and brighter here." She said. She suddenly became very serious. "I have to ask you something. And I need you to tell me the truth because if you don't it will have consequences. Life or death consequences." This made me nervous. "Because if I give myself to you, and it turns out you're just playing me… I might die. Not literally but emotionally. It will be the kind of heartbreak that girls like me hold for the rest of our lives. Like Barbara in _The Way We Were_." I chuckled at her reference, I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me.

"Oh my god."

"What?" She muttered.

"You're more of a drama queen than I am." I said, she laughed faintly at that. I pulled away, putting my hand out to her. "Hi... I'm Jesse." I said it as if we were meeting for the first time.

"I know who you are." She stated, confused.

"You know Jesse St. James. The star of Vocal Adrenaline, you're competition at Regional's. I want to introduce you to Jesse. The guy who is nuts about you. The guy who would never hurt you." Lie. The ending to our relationship, if there is an ending, will hurt us both.

"No one can know." She said, confirming out plan from yesterday, almost as if she'd thought of it and had yet to tell me.

"I understand." I said. I then pulled her into a kiss, she melted into me immediately. When I opened my eyes I saw Shelby on the other side of the Theatre, smiling. I knew if I pulled away now Rachel would see her, so I deepened the kiss, trailing my tongue on her bottom lip. She responded by opening her mouth. Our tongues intertwined and I closed my eyes, getting caught in the heat of the kiss. We pulled away, Shelby forgotten, Rachel looked up at me with those doe eyes and smiled. I smiled right back.

**How was that for Hell-O? I think pretty good. This will be from Jesse's POV always and will have scenes I feel the show could have put in. I hope you liked it. I liked doing the research, I get to watch Glee episodes over and over again, skipping to the parts. Lol. Rachels outfit is on my proflie, selena gomez wears it in a photoshoot but when you see it it screams Rachel Berry. Please review! It took me 6 days to write this, its 10 pages on word and 5,896 words. I think that disserves a review from each of you that read. Lol. Jk but those to do read will get to read a cute scene from the next chapter!**


	2. The Power Of Madonna

**SOO SORRY! But really, do you know how hard it was to find this stupid episode on the internet! I couldn't find it anywhere. So that is why this chapter took forever, the stupid episode was no where on the internet so I had no way to get the dialogue. Finally I found it. Again sorry, hopefully the next episode will be easier to find.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the amazing J Groff. Sigh…**

"So where are we headed?" I asked when Rachel hopped into my Range Rover. She told me she'd plan our next date. So since then she had refused to tell me where we were going.

"Surprise." She reminded me. I let out a slight huff. This really bothered me. Both Rachel and I wanted to be in control of every situation, and that obviously caused a problem.

"How am I supposed to know where to go if you don't tell me?" I asked, convinced I'd stumped her and she would have to tell me where we were going. Suddenly she whipped out a sheet of directions. I took them and looked at the end point, there wasn't one. Rachel answered before I could ask my question.

"I took the time to delete the end point when I copied and pasted this." She smirked. I gave her a slight glare and she gave me a triumphed smile before pecking me on the cheek. "Don't worry St. James. You'll know soon enough."

The rest of the ride was spent with us talking or singing as our favorite characters in musicals we both enjoyed. We were singing wicked when I pulled up to a theatre, with little kids screaming at the top of their lungs running inside of it.

"The Wiggles concert?" I questioned. Rachel looked at me sheepishly. I parked the car and helped her out.

"I know its nothing compared to Spring Awakening, but it was the only show in town I could get tickets to on such short notice. Don't worry Jesse. It'll be fun." Rachel confirmed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the entrance. God kill me now.

* * *

"See! It wasn't that bad!" Rachel exclaimed on our way out of the concert. I gave her a questioning glance. "Okay it sucked but at least we were together." I nodded along in agreement. I looked over at Rachel and noticed she was looking at something else. I followed her gaze and saw her starring at a neon blue sign that said ARCADE. I looked back at her, wondering why it caught her attention. "Jesse, have you ever been to an arcade?" She sounded as if she was embarrassed to ask such a question.

"Of course. Even with my constant vocal, piano, tap, ballet, guitar lessons, and school I somehow found the time to go to the arcade every week. It was the only place I had no responsibilities. Of course my mother wouldn't allow it so I had to sneak out, apparently I was better than the average children who went to the arcades, and I still found a way. Why?" The question was quite random.

"It's just… I've never really gone to one before. My dads always made time for me to do fun activities as a child, but I was too focused on my dream, I didn't want any part of it. After a while I felt like they just expected it from me, you know, being so driven. So when I wanted to do fun actives I would push the thought aside and get back to my goal. So I never-" I figured Rachel was just trying to tell me she wanted to go to the arcade. I locked our hands together and started to pull her toward the arcade. "What are we doing?" She questioned.

"Having some fun." I said while looking down at her, she just smiled.

"Are you sure this is completely sanitary? I mean, we have no idea how many diseases are on that one ball." Rachel looked up at me in fright and I just raised my eyebrow. "Maybe this was a bad idea, I don't have to go to an arcade, and I'm perfectly fine missing out on this childhood experience." Rachel turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let her leave.

"Seriously Rach it's just a ski ball. I pretty sure the only diseases on there is AIDS and syphilis." She gave me a glare and I smiled back. "Come on, ski ball has to be one of the easiest games in this place. All you do is just roll the ball on the ramp and try to get it into one of the holes." I took one of the eight balls into my hand and rolled it on the ramp, the ball went into the 100 slot. I gave Rachel a toothy grin. "See, cake."

Rachel looked at the remaining 7 balls and took one in her hand. She follows my previous movements and watched silently as the ball went right into the 10 slots. I saw her brows furrow in frustration and realized she was mad because I did better than her. She took another ball and tried again, this time it went right into the gutter. She turned towards me with a look of determination and anger on her face. "Jesse, I think this one is defective, maybe we should try that one." Rachel pointed to the one next to it.

"I think it's perfectly fine. Let me try." I took another ball and rolled it onto the ramp, the ball went into the 100 slot again. "See."

"How did you do that?" She questioned.

"Rachel I have been playing this game for years, of course I've gotten better as I've grown. But this is the first time you've ever attempted ski ball, you're bound to be mediocre." When I saw Rachel's reaction I knew I said something wrong. Shit.

"I am not mediocre Jesse. I've never been mediocre."

"You're telling me that you were just fabulous at everything you did as a child?" I questioned.

"Precisely." I gave her a skeptical look. "Jesse I won my first dance competition at 3 months old! Are you saying you weren't fabulous at everything as a child?"

"Of course I was, but not everyone else was." She glared at me again and grabbed the ball out of the shoot and rolled it onto the ramp, the ball went right into the 100 slot. She gave me a trumpet smile. "Told you I wasn't mediocre."

"I bet you still couldn't beat me." She gave me a playful smile.

"You're on."

* * *

After a 2 hour, intense game of ski ball Rachel beat me by 2 points. She used her winning to buy me a light blue care bear. When I asked her about the color she said it matched my eyes, which I chuckled at.

On the way home Rachel and I sang a medley of show tunes. I was more than okay with dropping her off at her door but when she asked me to come up stares, well there was no way I was going to turn down that invitation. As we climbed her stairs I noticed her fathers weren't home. The second the door to her bedroom closed I entangled my hands into her hair and pulled her lips to mine in a deep kiss. I felt her hands go towards my abdomen; I let out a slight growl when she started to trail the outside of my abs with her fingertips. I pushed her towards the bed, eyes closed, lips fused together, and when I felt her legs hit the edge I tumbled down on top of her.

Now don't go thinking I'm some sex fiend, but Rachel and I barely have any time to be intimate. Her fathers always made us keep the door open when I was over, usually only letting me steal a kiss or two, and Rachel wasn't all that big a fan of PDA. (Me casually draping my arm over her shoulder or holding her waist doesn't count.) So when I get a chance to make out with my tease of a girlfriend, well, I'm going to take that chance. (And Rachel's obnoxious micro-mini skirts don't help with taming my growing hormones and hard on.)

I started to trail passionate kissed down her neck when I said the stupidest thing know to man. "We should do it." Looking back I knew this was not something to say, but Rachel soft skin against mine and her pink lips were calling to me, and I just couldn't ignore the call.

"_It_?" She questioned. I knew she didn't want to believe that I was talking about sex. When she asked the question I couldn't take my eyes off her lips, I gave her a bruising kiss before responding.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever done it before?" That was the other mistake. Of course she hadn't done it. She was clearly a virgin, way too pure and innocent to have done the deed.

"No… Have you?" She pulled back away from me when she asked the question. I let out a slight chuckle before answering.

"What do you think?" I continued to shower he neck with kisses, not wanting to look at her expression. "It's no big deal." I felt her pull away from me; I looked into her eyes and saw that she was nervous.

"For a girl it is…" Rachel then started to move away from me. Crap does she think I'm pressuring her? I need to leave; this is too tempting. "Jesse?" She questioned, trying to look in my eyes.

I got up off the bed and tried to hide the growing hard on in my pants. Rachel's skirt was ridding up and I could start to see the outline of her pale pink cotton panties. Her hair was disheveled and her lips were a bright pink. "I need to go." I could hear the arousal in my voice, but to her it must have sounded like I was mad.

"Jesse wait-" She leaped off her bed and grabbed my arm as I picked my jacked off her chair. She tried to pull me back into the room but slid my arm from her grasp and rushed out of the room. Before I left the house I heard her call my name one more time. In response I closed the door.

I fast walked to my car and slid in the front seat, pulling out of her driveway as fast as possible. I rammed my hand on the steering wheel as I was driving home, what the fuck had I just done. Oddly enough the next song that flowed through my speakers was Totally Fucked.

* * *

"Oh fuck me." Whispered my best friend Ryder as we slipped into the balcony seats in the McKinley High auditorium. We were here so I could apologise to Rachel, but seeing her up there on stage in that red corset and heals I didn't know if I should. At least not right now. Right now I think I'm going to enjoy my incredibly sexy girl strut on stage looking confident and happy. "Dude she's yours? She's got a power house voice, you should try to convince her to join Vocal Adrenaline." Before I could respond to the bleach blonde boy next to me he spoke up again. "Fuck. Do you see that blonde?"

"Which one?" I questioned.

"The one in the blue." He responded. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"They are both in blue." He didn't respond, he was to fixed on the six girls dancing on stage. I noticed the rest of New Directions sitting in the seats bellow us. One of the guys, who I assume was Finn based on the description Rachel, had given me. That ass was to busy counting the ceiling tiles than watching Rachel strut on stage. Shit I think he saw me. I pushed Ryder back into the seats, out of the Neanderthals view; thankfully we could still see the girls. A few minutes later I looked back over the railing and noticed him smacking some dude with a Mohawk. Dipshit. "You think she gives good head?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes at the statement.

"Okay buddy you continue to have intense dirty thoughts about the girls while I go and apologies to my girl." I said as I slapped his back.

"Will do." He responded, giving me a thumbs up as I left the auditorium.

* * *

After sliding a note into Rachel's locker (it was the only locker that had gold stars on it) I walked toward the library. I was surprised at the fact that no one had even noticed that I wasn't a student here and had not kicked me out of the school yet. Seconds after I walked behind the Stephen Sondheim section Rachel walked into the library. God damn those skirts.

As Rachel walked down the row of Sondheim biography's I pushed one of his books off the shelf. She bent down to pick it up and whispered, "Sondheim on music… Jesse is that you?" She looked around, finally seeing me once I pushed the books to the side.

"I'm so glad you came. I picked the Steven Sondheim biography section for a clandestine meeting place because only he would be able to express my melancholia. I feel bad about what happened at you're house…do you still have my care bare?" She nodded her head yes, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Since we're meeting in the shadows there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about-" I cut her off, I needed to

"Me first. I was out of line the other night. You deserve more than that. You deserve romance. No. You deserve _epic_ romance." Rachel smiled at me, I moved around the bookcase to stand in front of her. " I feel badly that I pressured you into… you know, going all the way. I'm willing to wait. You tell me when you're ready, and I'll make sure I'm fastidiously groomed." I pushed some of Rachel's silky locks behind her ear. "What did you want to tell me?" I questioned, remembering that she wanted to talk to me about something.

"I'm ready." I silently questioned her if she was telling the truth, she nodded her head and jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly and smiled into her shoulder.

"Are you sure Rachel?" I asked, looking into her eyes for any doubt. She nodded her head yes again.

"Yes Jesse. I'm sure. I want to make love to you. Meet me at my house Friday night, my dad's are going out of two for two days. Come at 7." She pulled my lips down to hers and gave me a sweet kiss. I heard the bell ring and she pulled away. "I have to go to science. Text me later." I nodded my head yes and watched her leave. Once the hall was clear I left the school, Ryder waiting by my car.

"All good man?" He questioned as he slid into the passenger seat.

"All good." I answered. "Now lets go, we've already skipped 3 periods. If we miss anymore than Shelby will rip us a new one." Ryder chuckled in response and sang along to the song on the radio.

* * *

Within two seconds of walking into Carmel High I was being trailed by the one and only Andrea, and for some reason her laky Giselle (who should actually be the female lead instead of Andrea) was walking the other side of me, caging me in between them. "St. James."

"Andrea. To what do I owe the pleasure of you're company?" I questioned sarcastically. She seemed unfazed.

"Where were you?" She questioned, almost as if _she_ was my girlfriend.

"Ryder and I took a trip to McKinley high." I said as I made it to my locker, opening it so it blocked her face. She moved the locker door so I could see it but I moved it back. I heard Giselle giggle and I sent her a smirk. I'm almost positive she hated Andrea more than I did. Lets face it, Vocal Adrenaline has more enemies on it than it does friends.

"JESSE!" Andrea seemed to reprimanded me as I moved the door in front of her face again.

"Andrea," I stated, my voice sounding exhausted and tired from this girl. I shut my locker and walked down the hall, walking away from the two girls. When I saw Shelby standing at the end of the hallway I knew I was in deep shit. She motioned for me to go into her office, I obliged and followed her into her office. I swear my butt is imprinted in this office chair by now. "How can I help you Shelby?" I questioned once she got settled on the other side of the desk.

"I see you've missed three class periods Jesse." She stated.

"Looking at my attendance for the day have we?" I questioned.

"Cut the smart mouth St. James. What was so important that you had to skip?" I got comfortable in the chair before I answered.

"Just visiting my lovely girlfriend. Had to apologies about a few things." She raised her eyebrow at my comment.

"Apologies about what exactly Jesse?" She questioned. I let out a sigh; I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Things just got a little heated at her house the other day. Her dad's weren't home and I lost control for a bit." Shelby eye's lit up like flames.

"Are you pressuring my daughter Jesse?" She questioned.

"Of course not Shelby, I would never push her into anything." _She's too special for me to just use. She's different from those other girls._ "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." I pushed myself out of the chair and walked to the door, Shelby stopping me before I walked out.

"Do you have and idea for a song at practice today?" She questioned. I thought for a second before answering.

"Burning Up. I feel like some Madonna today." Shelby nodded, silently saying, if that's what you want, fine. I gave her a grin as I left her room and made my way towards my drama class.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I called to Rachel through the door. God I could not wait to feel her soft body on mine. And those legs wrapped around me, her screaming my name.

"In a minute." She responded, slightly taking me out of the fantasy I was having. Suddenly Like a Virgin started to play on the radio, taking me into my own personal fantasy.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was until I found you_

_I was beat, incomplete, I've been had_

_I was sad and blue, but you made me feel_

_Yeah you made me feel, shiny and new_

Rachel came out of the bathroom, in a tiny silk nighty, it was shorter than her normal skirts. She gave me a small smile and walked over to me; when she was in front of me she gave me a devilish smile and pulled my lips down to meet hers. Her hands wounded their way into my curls as our tongues battled for dominance. I pulled her down on top of me, so we were lying on the bed. She giggled and she removed my shirt.

Suddenly her lips were on my naked chest, kissing anywhere and everywhere. When her hands moved down to the bulge in my pants I pulled her up to me and kissed her forcefully. She bit my lip and pulled back slightly, she then trailed her tongue on my lower lip before pulling away with a smile on her face.

My hands moved to push her nighty up higher, noticing she decided to wear a nice lace, lavender panties and bra set. My lips connected with hers again as I slipped my fingers inside her panties, finding her slick folds immediately. She gasped in pleasure. Then she said, "I can't do this."

Except that wasn't fantasy Rachel who said it, it was my Rachel. The one that was barricading the bathroom door so I wouldn't come in. I got up from my spot on the bed and walked over towards the bathroom door, knocking slightly.

"Rachel?" I knocked again, leaning my head on the door. "Just come out so we can talk… or sing about it." I felt the door open so I moved from leaning on it; Rachel was dressed the same way as in my fantasy. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Look Jesse I really like you but, I can't do it. It wouldn't be right for… the team." I knew she was just saying this because she wasn't ready, but I went along anyway.

"What does the team have to do with this?" I questioned when I sat down next to her.

"If I give myself to you knowing that my teammates wouldn't approve, it would be like I was sleeping with the enemy. I would be betraying them. And because I'm not truly ready to do this, I'd be betraying myself." Finally she admits she isn't ready. I nodded my head in understanding, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I understand Rachel. And to make sure I don't pressure you into anything you don't want to do I must leave before I loose control. You're way too tempting at the moment." I kissed her again before grabbing my jacket and leaving her in her room the second time this week.

* * *

I walked down the halls of McKinley High School with a smile on my face. Some of what Rachel said was true. She couldn't fully be with me (emotionally, mentally and physically) unless I was part of the team. No matter what we did she would feel like she was betraying them, and I care too much to loose her because of New Directions. I saw a rather petite redheaded woman cleaning her office as I looked for the Mr. Schuster's classroom. I knocked on the door to get her attention. "Excuse me Ma'am. Can you point out Mr. Schuster's office to me?" She seemed to be a little flustered at the man's name.

"Oh yes, it's down the hall, in the Spanish wing of the school. His class in number 130." I thanked her before leaving to find the Spanish room. I knocked on the door once I found it, inside was a man with unruly curls; I assumed he was Mr. Schuster.

"Mr. Schuster?" He looked up, yes, it's him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Jesse St. James. Can I talk to you about something?" He had a confused look on his face but motioned for me to sit down.

"What can I do for you Jesse?" He asked. I smiled before setting all my paper work on the table.

"Well, I have just been transferred here and I was told you were to man to talk to in order to audition for the school's glee club. Am I correct?" His brows seemed to furrow even more than they were.

"Yes, that is correct. But I thought you were on Vocal Adrenaline, why transfer this late in the year?" He questioned.

"Well you see Sir my parents have deicide to take a two month long vacation in Bali, and I have grown tired of living in an empty house. My Uncle has proposed I live with him until they return, and his house is in the school district. So I am now a student at McKinley, and even though you were once my rival, well I believe I could be of great help to your glee club." He let out a sigh as he took in my information. His hand running through his hair.

"I'll have to speak with your parents before I let you audition, but if everything checks out, than I guess you can audition and hopefully be a new member of New Directions." I nodded my head as I pushed the papers toward him.

"Of course, they're number is right here."

* * *

Mr. Schuster and I walked into the McKinley High glee rehearsal room, the eyebrows of every student shooting up in surprise. I found Rachel immediately and sent her a wink. She blushed and looked down at the floor, a giant buffoon of a teenage boy was sitting next to her, watching the entire exchange. His face became hard and he sent a glare my way. "Everyone," Schuster spoke up. "I'd like you to meet the newest team member of New Directions." He paused to gesture towards me. "Jesse St. James." The room seemed to erupt. A black girl grabbed a 12-year-old looking boys hand. A kid with a Mohawk looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat, but he was being restrained by a very pregnant Quinn Fabray. One cheerleader had a confused look on her face while the other tried to explain what was happening. The buffoon was livid, and Rachel just stared at me with confusion filled eyes.

"What the hell? Now it seems like everybody is doing things just to hurt my feelings." The buffoon was the first to speak. I had a pretty good idea this was that prick Finn.

"I thought you all would take this news a little better. I'm a star. You could learn from me." I simply stated. They would obviously need all the help they could get.

"We were already fighting for second leads and now that you've shown up I've lost all hope of ever getting a solo." Said the 12-year-old kid. I don't think he would be given any of the male solos anyway.

"Yeah that's right. And ya'll just trump me out at the end of every number so I could just wail on the last note. How is that okay?" Said the black chick. She sent a glare my way; I could tell she wasn't a fan.

"He's a spy Mr. Schue. I would know." Said a rather hot Latina looking cheerleader. She eyed me up and down. The spy comment threw me of guard. I might be an asshole, but I would never cheat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. I saw the paper work, I spoke with his parents-"

"They winter in Bali, it's a very expensive phone call." I stated.

"Jesse just moved in with his uncle, which is in our school district. It's all above board guys, he goes to this school now." They all started to yell and growl as my transferring in, but I don't care. These people mean nothing to me; I'm here for Rachel.

"But this isn't fair."

"GUYS! Everyone whose every auditioned for this group has gotten in. That's how we do things here. Okay to suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair." They quieted down then. The blonde cheerleader raised her hand. "Brittany."

"Mr. Schue is he you're son?" We both looked at each other in confusion. Yeah right, my father I a mulit-million dollar business man, not a struggling Spanish teacher who is reliving his glory days through a bunch of singing misfits.

"I don't understand why you're doing this." Rachel finally spoke up, a confused look on her face.

"Because when you love something you've gotta go for it. You would never be with me completely if I was on the opposing team and I care about you more than winning another national title." I saw her smile so I continued. "So I left Vocal Adrenaline… for you." Her smile grew, I noticed the Latina girl send a mighty glare her way.

"Alright guys we've got a lot of work to do, Jesse, great to have you on board." Mr. Such shook my hand and directed me towards a seat. "Okay from the top."

* * *

"Rachel wait up." A bell had just rung; signally we would all need to go to the gym for an assembly. I jogged to catch Rachel after she left the choir room. I slipped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I hope you're not mad at me." I stated.

"I'm not mad Jesse. I just wished you would have told me earlier so I didn't look like a complete goon in there." I chuckled and pulled her closer.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to make that little speech." She giggled along and kissed my cheek.

"Please don't think I'm not happy. I'm ecstatic that you are part of New Direction now." She smiled up at me as we sat down on some bleachers. A kid with a rather large Afro was sitting in front of me. He suddenly turned around to ogle at Rachel, when he noticed me he glared. I gave her a questioning glance but she just rolled her eyes. " I wonder why we are here. The weekly Cheerio assembly isn't until Friday. Suddenly Madonna's _4 minutes to Save the World_ came blaring from the band section. The cheerleaders started to do a routine, and then I noticed the black girl from glee and the younger boy come from behind the back. I looked over at Rachel and she seemed livid.

"5,6,7,8."

_Come on girl_

_I've waitin for somebody to pick up my stroll_

_Well don't wait time, give me the sign_

_Tell me how you wanna roll_

_I want somebody_

_To pick up for me then take it down slow_

_There's enough from for both_

_Well I can handle that,_

_You just gotta show me where its at_

_Are you ready to go_

_If you want it_

_You already got it_

_If you flaunt it_

_It better be what you want_

The Afro boy suddenly turned around and shoved a microphone in Rachel's direction; she stopped it mid stride and gave him a very angry, "Not now." He backs around in his seat.

_Time is waiting_

_We've only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_Grab a boy and grab a girl_

_Time is waiting_

_We've only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_We've only got four minutes, four minutes_

_Give it, don't be afraid, Madonna_

_You gotta give me that heart_

_Tik tok tik tok_

_That's right_

_So keep it up, keep it up, Madonna_

_You've gotta give me that heart_

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok_

"What just happened?" Rachel questioned once the two stopped singing. I just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Once the assembly ended I had to find my new locker. On my way back to Rachel I noticed Finn Hudson talking to her. I stopped mid stride to here the rest of their conversation.

"I really liked you…and I could have had you, but I blew it." He said, looking down at her.

"You really liked me?" She asked. I knew I had to intervene now. I walked up to Rachel and place my arm around her shoulder pulling her into me.

"Okay Finn, I know we have a big showdown coming, so lets just decide on the arena. Sing off. The parking lot. Be there. 5 o'clock."

"No…" she whimpered.

"Welcome to New Directions. Frankly I need you, I'm tired of carrying the male vocals all by myself." I looked at him questioningly, but when he put his hand out to shake I didn't reject it. "I'll do my best to stay away from you're girl."

"I appreciate that." I stated. I may seem nice, but if he even tries anything with Rachel I'll beat him to a bloody pulp. Watch out Finn Hudson.

**okay so the ending sucked but its like 1 in the morning here and i just didnt know how to end it. please review. sorry again for the wait.**


	3. Home

**Okay guys, this is chapter 3. I got the glee DVD so now I can watch them whenever I want and I can have easy access to the dialogue. This chapter shows Rachel becoming more comfortable with Jesse as well as both of them getting more physical with their relationship. I hope you all enjoy and review. Please let me know wat you all think of it.**

**Also during the song, the italicized is when Mercedes sings and the bold is when everyone joins in.**

Glee club had been pretty uneventful today, Mercedes decided to sing another R & B song, really that girl has no diversity, and Finn starred longingly at Rachel, dumb ass kid. I glared slightly as the boy who didn't even look at me because he was drooling over Rachel before turning towards her. Rachel was writing down musical ideas in her notebook, I smiled before nuzzling her cheek with my nose. She giggled slightly before turning towards me. "Sorry." She giggled before putting the notebook away; unfortunately I couldn't see what she was writing.

"Why are you sorry?" I questioned, looking into her eyes, she smiled shyly and looked down. "Hey," I whispered, once she looked up I smiled and stole a sweet kiss. Her eyes lit up and before she could say anything Mr. Schuster spoke.

"Um alright I have one final announcement before we all leave. We can't use the auditorium for the next week." Everyone let out sighs of disappointment and worry. I turned to look at Rachel, her face contorted into that of determination. I wondered what she was thinking.

"But that's garbage!" Finn started, I rolled my eyes at the buffoon. "How are we supposed to practice for Regional's without the auditorium?"

"The Cheerios need it to practice in. There's nothing I can do." Mr. Schuster said, sighing in defeat.

Suddenly Rachel bolted out of her seat. "I recommend a sit in."

"I recommend we torch the place." Puck countered.

"No." Mr. Schuster said with urgency, because truth be told, no one would put it past Puck to actually start that place on fire. "Look we've all faced adversity before and we've come out stronger on the other end. I'm gonna find some off site location's to use, just for the week. I promise I'll find us a new home." Once Mr. Schuster was done speaking the class bell rang and I pulled Rachel's books out of the her and carried them in my left hand, right hand wrapped around her shoulder. As I passed Mr. Schuster I gave him a curt nod, let's hope he was right.

* * *

"We can fast!" Rachel suggested from the booth we were sitting in at Lima's only coffee shop, The Lima Bean. (How original) I chuckled at her suggestion before being the voice of reason.

"I don't think a bunch of glee kids not eating will stop Sue Sylvester from using the auditorium. If anything she'll turn it into a backhanded complement, saying we could all lose a bit of weight." Rachel sighed, I smiled as I took a sip of my coffee, black, she looked like she was going to say something else but I cut her off. "And not speaking until we get the auditorium back will probably make everyone happy, I don't think they will ever give it back." Rachel rolled her eyes at my comment.

"We have to do something Jesse. If we don't have anywhere to practice then we can't become good enough to win regional's and kick Vocal Adrenaline's butt!" I nodded in understanding, there is no way we'll beat Vocal Adrenaline at the rate we're at.

"Believe me I know." I mumbled in agreement. Just then the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer walked in, out of curiosity I turned around and saw Quinn Fabray walk in. I sent her the Jesse St. James smirk; she sent me the Quinn Fabray glare. She walked up towards our table. "Quinn Fabray, what could you possibly want?" I questioned. Rachel looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Shove it St. James. I'm here to talk to Berry." I sent her a fake smile and then rolled my eyes, turning back to my coffee. "So man hands," I glared up at her for that comment, she noticed and rolled her eyes. "Rachel, I need a song for Glee Club. Mr. Schuster stopped me after class today and told me I haven't been contributing to Glee as much as I should, so I was wondering if you know of any songs that I would sound good singing." Rachel seemed genuinely happy Quinn asked her for help.

"Wow Quinn, um it's really nice to know you actually value my opinion. As for a song for you…" It seemed to take Rachel a few seconds to think of a song for Quinn. I watched Quinn while Rachel brainstormed; she was constantly looking around, almost as if she was scared someone would see her talking to Rachel. I rolled my eyes once again and finished my coffee. "Oh!" Rachel suddenly said, as if a light bulb went off in her head. "What about a song by Adele, you both have a pretty unique voice, kind of R & B but Pop like, try _Chasing Pavements_. It's a great song and I'm sure you'd sing it well." Rachel smiled at herself; I could tell she was thrilled she found a song to show Quinn's talents.

"Thanks Berry." Quinn said simply and walked away, not before glaring at me one more time. She quickly walked over to the counter and ordered a white chocolate mocha. Once she got the coffee and was about to take a sip I stopped her.

"Hey Quinnie? Caffeine is bad for the baby." Quinn stopped mid motion and turned around to look at me in surprise. She then looked at the coffee and then at me, I just smiled and shrugged in return. Quinn glared again and walked away, throwing the coffee out as she left the Lima Bean. Rachel silently questioned me what that was all about but I just shook my head and asked her about her next solo. That got her talking.

* * *

Once I got home to my Uncle's house, I began my homework. As I finished up my French homework my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and noticed it was Shelby calling. I groaned, slightly nervous for what she wanted, and answered the phone. "Jesse St. James."

"It's Shelby." She stated, not bothering with a hello. "So I'm calling to hear if you're making any progress. It's been a week since you transferred to McKinley."

"Yeah. And I'm making progress." I said, hoping that if I was short with her then maybe she'd hang up. I don't want to be reminded of why I was here.

"Has she asked about me?" Shelby asked hopefully.

"No. We haven't even talked about that yet. I still have to gain her trust, as well as the Glee Clubs, before she tells me any thing. She cares more about the Glee Club's opinion than she lets on, and if they think something's off then she's not going to open up to me at all."

"Just hurry it up. I want her to know about me and I need you back here. Ryder sucks as the male lead, we need you're voice." _Well I'm in New Directions now._ I thought to myself.

"Okay, but I can only go as fast as she lets me." Shelby let out an exaggerated sigh. "Listen Shelby, I have a lot of homework to do, and I have a few glee numbers to work on, and I'm expecting a call from Rachel so if you don't mind."

"Wait, Jesse-" I cut Shelby off by pressing end on my phone. I didn't want to talk to her right now.

* * *

Quinn sang Adele, just like Rachel suggested, and I'm not going to lie, her voice was perfect for the song. Right after she ended Rachel began to clap furiously, probably because the song was her idea, causing most of the glee kids to stare at her in bewilderment. Once Quinn sat down Mr. Schuster stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Well that was great Quinn. The song fit your voice perfectly." Rachel looked over at me with a knowing look, I silently applauded her. "So, back to our current situation. I've found us a new place to rehearse."

"Where exactly?" I questioned, shocking everyone because I haven't really made friends here yet, so I usually don't speak out in class very much.

"A Roller Rink. You all remember April Rhodes?" He questioned, everyone nodded with different expressions on their faces. "Well she now owns a Roller Rink, she said we could use it to perform." Mr. Schuster smiled, apparently happy with himself for figuring out the performing space problem.

"A roller rink?" Tina asked disgusted.

"Weren't those outlawed in like, 1981 for being totally lame?" Santana sneered. The smile on Mr. Schuster face slipped when he realized he wouldn't get the reaction he hoped for.

"Oh come on guys. Where's your sense of adventure? This place is great and April is giving it to us to practice in for free." I could tell he was trying to make this place sound better than it was.

"Mr. Schu? If I may?" Kurt asked from his seat. Mr. Schuster nodded his head yes and Kurt walked down to stand next to Mr. Schuster. "The New Directions is clearly a club with a dearth of direction. Rachel and Jesse would refuse to accept that all of us would rather die before we allow them to become the next Beyonce and Jay-Z." At that statement everyone looked at us. Rachel looked nervous while I just gave Kurt a look of confusion. "And Finn's mothers romance with my father is sending him into a wholly unnecessarily tailspin of despair." I looked down at Finn, he looked nervous about something. Puck turned to Finn and mouthed 'Are you gay?' causing Finn to turn a delightful shade of red and me to chuckle to myself. "What we all need right now is to explore the idea of a sense of place. And how if we find that place within, we will get that happy ending. Brad. B flat." Kurt commanded.

"Next Beyonce and Jay-Z? Try the next Barbara and Robert Redford." I mumbled to Rachel, who smiled at me and nuzzled my nose with hers.

"You know me so well." She whispered back. Just then Kurt began to sing a House is Not a Home, which I more or less zoned out on. I pulled Rachel closer to me and she leaned her head on my shoulder, I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

Too soon the song was over, meaning I had to relies Rachel from my grasp and applaud the love struck boy in front of me. Yes he was talented, I don't just applaud anyone. Once I was done clapping for Kurt my arm returned to it's _home_, which was around Rachel. She smiled at me once again, and I stole a quick kiss from her just as the bell rang. "Jesse!" She squealed in surprise as I quickly got up off the chair, throwing her a devious smile as I walked out of the room, her hot on my trail.

* * *

"So speaking of Barbara and Robert Redford, how about we watch _The Way We Were_ for our movie tonight? We haven't watched it yet, and I know how much you love Barbara. And I know I have it somewhere in my house. I can bring over that, and some popcorn, no butter of course, and we can watch a movie?"

"Sure, that sounds great Jesse. My dad's are going to be gone to a business party tonight, so that should be fine." I smiled at Rachel as I grabbed her salad off her tray and placed it on mine, and then paid for both of our lunches. She gave me a smile as I grabbed her hand and we walked towards a secluded table in the lunchroom. "But let's watch Funny girl again." She smiled.

"Come on Rach. As much as I love Funny Girl, I need a break from Fanny Brice and Nick. Why do you always insist on that movie?" I questioned.

"Because it what where Barbara was found! And the whole story its tragically romantic." I gave her a small glance. "The point is, is that Fanny Brice is the most icon role Barbara has ever had. And that is why we must watch it tonight." She said as we sat down at the table. I grabbed her salad off my tray and placed it in front of her. "Thank you." Suddenly we heard a crash, I looked towards the source of the sound and saw Mercedes on the ground.

"Oh my god. Should we help her?" I questioned. Rachel looked at Mercedes and quickly looked back at her salad.

"No, Quinn, Finn and Puck have it covered. Anyway, like I was saying…"

* * *

I drove up to Rachel's house at 7 pm, movie musicals in my hand as well as two bags of non-buttered popcorn. I rang the doorbell and she answered, smiling as I leaned down to kiss her quickly on the cheek. "Hey Rachel. I've brought _The Way We Were_, _The Music Man_, _Singing In the Rain_, _RENT_, _The Sound Of Music_, _Chicago_, and of course _Funny Girl_." She squealed when I mentioned the last movie, I grinned. "Also _Lion King_. It's technically a musical and I just love Disney. I know we won't watch all of these tonight but maybe this can be a weekly thing?" I asked.

"Oh of course. I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner." Rachel took my leather jacket and hung it up, and then pulled me over to her living room. "What do you think?" She asked.

"It looks phenomenal." I responded. She set up the room by moving all the furniture out except the couch and the television. On the floor in front of the couch was blanket with pillows arranged everywhere. She had many snacks to eat and the room was dimly lit. "Here, we can watch this first." I said while giving _Funny Girl_ to her, knowing if we didn't watch it sooner or later I would hear about it the whole night. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. When Rachel went to put the movie in I got comfortable on the blanket. The movie started and Rachel nestled into my chest, my arm wrapped around her body tightly, kissing her neck every once in a while.

Some time during the second movie Rachel moved so she was laying down on the blanket, I quickly follow and lied down next to her. "Your so beautiful." I murmured while admiring the brunette next to me. She turned to face me and smiled, I kissed her fast, more passionate than what we normal did. When Rachel smiled into the kiss I deepened it, biting her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and let me slip my tongue into her mouth. I rolled over so I was on top of her, pushing my body hard on hers so I could get as close as possible.

Rachel moaned into the kiss, and I smiled at her reaction. I grounded my hips into hers, showing her how much I wanted her, and she gasped in surprise. I kissed her lips hard before moving my lips towards her neck to nip and bit on her pulse point. "Oh God Jesse." She said out of breath, I smiled into her skin in pleasure. Her saying my name like that was my new favorite sound. "More." She pleaded. I nodded my head yes and moved my hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off swiftly.

My mouth moved to her red lace bra covered breasts. I started to slowly nip on her exposed chest, causing her to gasp for breath; I thought she might actually start to hyperventilate. I looked up at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips and smile. I moved back up to her lips and kiss her lightly before grabbing her shirt and giving it back to her. "Wh-what?" she questioned.

"I promised not to pressure you Rachel. You deserve epic romance, and that's what I'm going to give you." She smiled as she pulled the top back on her shirt. I pulled her close to me and she snuggled into my neck. Soon I felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I walked down the halls of McKinley; my girl was currently sleeping in because she had a doctor's appointment this morning. Her fathers thought it would be nice to just let her take the day off since she was a great student. It wasn't until Rachel wasn't in this school that I realized how much of an outsider I was. The glee kids hated me, thinking I was a spy, yeah right, and the jocks didn't slushy me, they wouldn't dare, but we weren't friend.

I looked down the hall and noticed Quinn Fabray standing at her locker, taking out a few books. I decided to pay a little visit to the former head cheerleader. Once I was at her locker she didn't even look up before talking to me. "What could possibly bring you to my locker Jesse?" She questioned. I chuckled at her icy tone.

"Curiosity mostly." I answered. She sent me a glare that was meant to intimate but I'd grown used to those looks over time. "Come on Quinnie. Want to tell me how little miss Christian got pregnant by a guy who _wasn't_ her boyfriend. Or why you're suddenly buddy buddy with Jennifer Hudson?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"As soon as you tell me why you transferred to McKinley Jesse." She answered back.

"Touché." I said. I then started to walk away from Quinn, not turning around just yet. "See you at family dinner on Sunday. Tell Aunt Judy that Uncle Russell is taking good care of me." Quinn sent an even worse glare than before, but I just smiled and walked away.

* * *

I was a bit hesitant about going to the roller rink, but truth be told it was fun. Rachel and I spent the day singing along with the oldies they played as well as danced around each other with the music. Santana made a few snide comments and Finn stared at Rachel, but other than that it was a great day.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm Mercedes Jones. So most of you know Cheerios is about perfection, and winning, lookin' hot and being popular. Well I think that it should be about something different. How many of you at this school feel fat? How many of you feel like maybe you're not worth very much? Or that you're ugly, or have too many pimples, or not enough friends." My hand slowly crept up towards the sky along with the other students.

"Well I felt all of those things about myself one time or another. Hell I felt most of those things about myself today. And that just ain't right. And we've got something to say about it. And if you like what we have to say, come down here and sing it with us."

_Ohhhhhhh yeahhh_

_Everyday is so wonderful_

_and suddenly_

_it's hard to breathe._

_Now and then, I get insecure._

_From all the pain_

_I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful_

_No matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful_

_In every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down_

_Ohhhhh nooooo_

_So don't you bring me down today (down today)_

_**No matter what we do**_

_No matter what we do _

_**No matter what we say**_

_No matter what we say_

_**It's all inside of you**_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhh_

Just then Quinn Fabray stood up and walked towards Mercedes, looking as if she was about to cry. She looked over at me for a second, to which I smiled at her, and for a second, she smiled back.

_**No matter what we say**_

_**And everywhere we go**_

As Santana Lopez descended from the Cherrio's to stand next to Mercedes, Rachel looked back at me, silently asking if I would mind going up there to help support her friend. I replied by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the group forming around Mercedes and wrapped her in my arms as we sang and swayed to the music.

_And everywhere we go_

_**The sun will always shine**_

_The sun will always, always, shine._

_**Cuz we are beautiful**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_Nooooo_

_**NOooooooooooooooo**_

_We are beautiful_

_In every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down_

_Ohhhh nooo_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_**Oooooooooooooo**_

_Ohhhh ohhhh_

_Don't you bring me down_

_**Today heyyyy ayyyyy**_

_Don't you bring me down_

_Today_

After the song finished Rachel looked up at me, watery eyes, I kissed her lightly on the lips, and sent her a smile before unwrapping myself from her and applauding Mercedes.

* * *

"Come on Rachel. April should be giving Mr. Schuster the good news soon." Kurt said while the rest of the Glee Club followed behind him. Rachel smiled and we all walked into the Glee classroom.

"… And I'm going to mount the first ever, all white production, of the Wiz." April stated, I gave Rachel a questioning look, which she just shrugged to.

"Okay" Mr. Schuster said, obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"And I've got you to thank." Rachel said.

"Did you tell him yet?" Rachel asked, bursting with excitement. Mr. Schuster looked at Rachel before looking back at April.

"T-tell me what?" He questioned.

"That I bought ya'll the auditorium."

"What?"

"I wrote old Figgins the check this morning. It's now called _The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion._" We all cheered and clapped, our way of thanking her.

"I don't know what to say." Mr. Schuster said.

"We've got that covered." Rachel answered. We all followed April to the new auditorium, and got dressed in our outfits. April sang a killer ballad while we backed her up, and for once I was fine with not being the lead. Maybe this school really was changing me.

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom, my uncle's guest bedroom, finishing my AP Calculus homework when my cell phone rang. I looked at the phone, checking the caller id, and then picked it up. "Hey beautiful." I said as I balanced the phone between my shoulder and ear as I finished one of the 30 problems on the page.

"Hey Jesse." She sighed; I smiled, loving the sound of my name on her lips. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over this Friday again for another movie night? Maybe make it a weekly thing?" She questioned, I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I put my pencil down, knowing I needed to give this girl my full attention.

"Of course babe. You know I love spending time with you. But next time I get to pick the musical." I stated. She let out an annoyed sigh and I chuckled. I moved over to my bed and sat down at the foot of it, wishing the brunette I was talking to was in this room with me. "Now that we got that out of the way, want to tell me why you really called?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" She feigned confusion.

"Rachel, you forget how alike we are, I know exactly how you think. Which means I know you sat in your room for 45 minutes before calling me and tried to think up an excuse to call me. So, babe, what are you actually calling for?" I heard her sigh slightly, and I knew I would be waiting until she was ready to talk. Finally a good 6 minutes later, Rachel spoke.

"I don't want to be April Rhodes." She whispered.

"What?" I asked. Where did this even come from?

"April Rhodes. I don't want to become her. That's my greatest fear in life Jesse. I fear I'll become her. I mean you heard her today, all that talent she has… and she couldn't make it. She's wasting away in this life sucking black hole of a town. What if I become her? My chance at Broadway slips through my fingers and I get stuck in this town drinking myself to death and thinking about the what ifs?" Rachel was rambling, just spouting off everything that came to mind.

"Rachel calm down." I said gently into the phone, if she kept going on like this she would surely start to hyperventilate, maybe have a panic attack. "Rachel," She was breathing heavy now and I was basically shouting her name. "Rachel! Listen to me." Her breathing slowly returned to normal. "You're not going to turn out like her. I know that for a fact." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because like I said before, we are alike, and I know just like me you will do anything to get out of this town. If escape is possible, you'll do anything." I said into the phone.

"Anything." She murmured. "Thanks Jesse, I really needed this." She said. I smiled before answering.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you." She said as she hung up the phone.

**See if you guys didn't know how this story would end you could totally tell the foreshadowing I threw in there at the end. BAM! Also, Quinn and Jesse as cousin's… whadya think? More reviews equal happy writer which means faster update.**


End file.
